


Viajando entre Mundos

by Rosedark2_0



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Dimension Cannon, Dimension Travel, Drama & Romance, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Romance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:41:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28969251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosedark2_0/pseuds/Rosedark2_0
Summary: Su primer viaje comenzó en el pozo. Cuando pensó que su aventura había llegado a su fin, saltó. Solo que no era el final de su travesía. Ahora viajando entre distintos mundos, le queda ser una espectadora indiferente ante las diferentes versiones de sus amigos que no la reconocen. Excepto tal vez por un cierto Taiyoukai.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome & Sesshoumaru, Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Kudos: 3





	1. Romance Vampírico

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se encontraba en un mundo desconocido y extraño.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Esta historia participa en la actividad de noviembre del año pasado #retosesshomenov

Romance Vampírico 

* * *

El primer mundo al que viajó, resulto ser extraño. Lugúbre y sombrío. No había un solo color vivo en aquel lugar. De alguna manera apareció en un armario lleno de abrigos. Al encontrar un espejo y mirarse en el, se dió cuenta que su atuendo mismo había cambiado. En lugar del uniforme escolar que siempre portaba, ahora lucía un vestido del siglo XV. Larga cola y espesa tela terciopelo de color rojo la cubría. Su cabello estaba recogido en un rodetes que formaban una piramide adornado con mimbre. 

  
Se suponía que debía estar en casa pero viendo la situación en la que se encontraban, eso no sería posible. Tenía que salir primero.

  
Al salir del armario, se encontró recorriendo un extenso pasillo, mientras lo recorría escuchó música y se dirigió en dirección al sonido. Lo cual la llevó a doble puertas de roble. Las abrió.

  
Una fiesta de gala estaba frente a ella. Personas de la más alta sociedad se encontraban en aquel gran salón. Todos vestidos con trajes y vestidos de la época. Sin embargo, bien se dió cuenta que incluso la piel de los invitados era de un tono opaco. Al parecer, algo normal en aquel extraño mundo.

  
Intentó acercarse, nadie le prestó atención. Habló, gritó, empujó. No obtuvo reacción de nadie, era como si no existiera. Hasta que un caballero se le acerco ofreciendo su mano en invitación al baile. Aceptó.

  
Mientras daban vueltas en el salón, lo detalló. Todo su traje era de color negro, no había ningún color que se pudiera ver; a diferencia de su piel palida cual marmol. Cabello plateado que parecía brillar con luz propia. Vagamente recordó ojos dorados.

Entonces, sus ojos se enfocaron en ella, le he hecho una pregunta. Ella solo pudo sonreir, no había escuchado. 

  
Ella de repente olvidó. Ya no recordaba porque estaba allí, o quien era. No ver sentido en porque sus instintos le decían que huyera, que había peligro. Solo pudo concentrarse en sus ojos.

  
**Ojos rojos como la sangre.**

  
Y así siguieron bailando, hasta que ya no hubo nadie más. 

  
Hasta que solo existieron ella y él. 

  
La luna de sangre se asomó en los grandes ventanales de aquel salón. 

  
El perfecto rostro se acercó al suyo, un dulce beso la esparaba.

  
Solo que no sucedió.

  
Sus labios se desviaron a su cuello.

  
Él la mordió.

**_Sesshomaru_** .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero les haya gustado. 
> 
> Tengo un blog acerca de reseñas mayormente de anime por si gustan leerlo. 
> 
> Pueden leerlo aquí: www.culturaasiatica.tk


	2. Relación Maestro/Alumna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al menos, era bueno saber que no estaba sola en ese lío.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este drable participa en la actividad del año pasado #retossehomenov

Esta vez era una estudiante universitaria. 

  
Cuando despertó y fue consciente de si misma notó que se encontraba en un salón. Rodeada de adultos jovenes. Todos con uniforme, la insignia de la universidad en su pecho. Mismo atuendo que ella portaba.

Sus compañeros escuchaban atentamente la lección de su, al parecer, maestro. Así que para seguir la corriente, ella lo hizo también.

  
Actualmente estaban en una especie de conferencia acerca del período feudal en Japón. Su maestro, quien tocaba el tema de la responsabilidad de los señores feudales, portaba aires de autoridad. Su tono de voz exigía respeto y prometía severas consecuencias a quien no cumpliera con sus reglas. Pero al detallarlo, se dió cuenta con menuda sorpresa que era nada más y nada menos que Sesshomaru. Cabellos castaños, ojos negros. Sin marcas.

  
Un Sesshomaru muy humano. 

  
Que al terminar la clase del día la llamó.

  
-Señorita Higurashi, por favor permanezca en el aula un poco más. Necesito hablar con usted. 

  
Confundida, sin saber que querría él. Permaneció sentada. Sus compañeros de clase le dieron miradas de lastima. Escuchó a la versión de Naraku y Tsubaki de este mundo hablar mientras pasaban por su lado. Al parecer, por fin habían descubierto que ella sobornaba a los profesores para pasar los examenes y que sería expulsada de la universidad.

  
Frunció el ceño. No importa en donde estuviera, Naraku seguía siendo un bastardo a donde fuera que fuese. Ahora con los chismes agregados a su inacabable maldad.

  
El último alumno salió del salón, cerrando la puerta tras de si. Quedaron su maestro y ella. 

  
-Higurashi, como sabrás he estado revisando las investigaciones que mandé la clase pasada acerca de las leyendas del pasado. - mientras decía esto, se iba acercando a su asiento. Ella no pudo evitar notar como a pesar de nombrarla por su apellido, su tono se había vuelto más personal. 

\- Tu trabajo destacó entre los demás. Hablar acerca del gran demonio Inu, fue algo que nadie hizo. Excepcional. Sin embargo, colocaste algo curioso al final del texto. ¿Podrías repetirlo? 

  
Estaban frente a frente. Viendo que ella estaba en su asiento todavía, él se agachó para quedar a su altura. No pudo responder, no sabía de que hablaba. Solo le quedó guardar silencio. 

  
-Al parecer no recuerda sus propias palabras. Deje le refresco la memoria. Usted alegó que "Cada leyenda cuenta con una verdad" ¿No es así? - le tocó poner una mirada desconcertada en su rostro.

Estaba infinitamente confundida. Los ojos de Sesshomaru parpadearon decepcionados.  
Pero tan rapido como llegó, se fue. Determinación lo reemplazó. Tuvo que seguirle el juego.

  
\- Ilumineme entonces ¿En qué se basa su argumento?- preguntó él. Repentinamente agarró su mano, la sostuvo con fuerza.

Fuego en su mirada. Hermoso.

Lamentablemente el color no era correcto.   
Entonces entendió.

  
-Tú. - respondió ella simplemente. 

  
Él le regalo una sonrisa, algo raro en su personalidad.

  
Ojos destellaron brevemente en dorado. 

  
La leyenda cobró vida. 

  
Al menos, era bueno saber que no estaba sola en este lío. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo de esta historia espero les guste. :) 
> 
> Y sí, Sesshomaru es un viajero también.
> 
> Recuerden que tengo un blog y me gustaría que le echen un vistazo 
> 
> Nuevo post publicado: Tokyo Ghoul, los Ghouls acechan la ciudad de Tokyo.
> 
> Pueden leerlo aquí: www.culturaasiatica.tk


End file.
